Status Effects
'Bleed' Bleed status is applied when one of an organic unit's body parts is disabled, or when they are struck by a weapon with specific ability to cause bleeding; i.e., the Disciple's of Anu's "Dagon's Tooth" blade. At the beginning of that unit's turn, they immediately suffer damage equal to the level of the bleed status. This damage ignores all armor. Unlike many other damage-causing status effects, Bleed does not 'reduce after applying damage; it can only be removed by healing abilities & items such as the Medkit. 'Fire Fire damage applies to units struck by fire-based attacks, such as the Purification Grenade, or by moving through a burning tile. Fire damage is applied two ways. Units dealt Fire damage may be lit aflame, and suffer damage at the start of turn equal to the Fire value, as with Bleed. Fire damage is also dealt instantly to any unit walking through or out of a burning area, while applying the damage-over-time effect as well. Unlike Bleed, Fire damage is reduced by armor. However, it can apply to many body parts at once, damaging them independently much like an explosive's Blast damage; thus, it can be instantly lethal to unarmored units like the Mindfragger that attempt to move through flames. After the damage-over-time portion is dealt at the beginning of a unit's turn, the value of the Fire effect is reduced by 10. 'Poison' Enemies such as an Arthron with the Spitter Head mutation, or weapons like Synedrion's Chimera Grenade, inflict Poison damage. A unit with Poison status loses HP equal to the value of the poison at the start of each of its turns, bypassing all armor much like Bleed. The value of the poison then reduces by 10 until none is left. 'Acid' Some enemies like the Acidworm or a Siren with their acid-spewing chest mutation, as well as weapons like the Disciples of Anu's Devourer handgun inflict the Acid status. Acid inflicts damage like Bleed and Fire, but instead of ignoring or being reduced by armor, it deals damage directly TO armor points, reducing all armor on the affected unit's body parts by the value of the Acid status at the start of their turn. The Acid value then reduces until none is left. If no more armor exists on a given body part, Acid will instead deal damage directly to health. 'Dazed' The Dazed status occurs when a unit is dealt Shock damage greater than their current health points. Shock damage is typically represented by staggering blunt force (melee attacks) or attacks with massive damage, such as a hit from the Hel-II Cannon, or an Electric Strike from the Technician class's Mech Arms. A Dazed unit starts with only 1 AP on its next turn, and cannot Return Fire (should they have that ability). They are cured of the Dazed status the turn after. 'Paralysis' Unique weapons such as the Neurazer, or a Triton enemy with their paralyzing tentacles mutation inflict Paralysis damage. Instead of targeting health, Paralysis affects a target's AP (Action Points). If a unit's accumulated Paralysis value reaches a proportional threshold to that unit's Strength, they lose that many APs. For example, a unit with 32 Strength and a Paralysis value of 16 will lose 2 APs at the start of their turn. If the Paralysis value matches or exceeds Strength, the unit becomes totally paralyzed, unable to move or take actions. Paralyzed enemies may be captured and stored in a Containment base facility at the end of a battle, should you have one built. Paralysis wears off at the rate of 1 point per turn, after the action point penalty is applied. Multiple paralyzing hits can be used to keep a unit paralyzed for longer. 'Gooed' Gooed status occurs when a unit walks through or is targeted by a goo-spreading attack. Any Gooed unit retains all APs, but cannot move whatsoever. Goo-covered tiles will become clear again within a few turns, freeing any units within. Goo can also be removed using fire-based weapons like New Jericho's Dante FT Flamethrower. 'Viral' Viral damage is inflicted by unique weapons, such as the Disciples of Anu's Redeemer rifle, or by any soldier with the Biochemist ability. Viral status targets WP (Willpower Points), rather than health, reducing that unit's WP by the value of the Viral status, and then reducing the value by 1. Unlike Bleed and Fire damage, Viral applies at the END of a unit's turn, after all actions are taken and the turn passes to the next side. Viral status is particularly devastating to already-panicking units, as the WP drain can erase most or all of what they gain back from auto-using the Recover ability while panicked. Panicked Any organic, non-immune unit may panic when their will points drop below 0. Panic may also be inflicted directly via certain abilities. Panicked units cannot be controlled, and will act automatically upon their basest survival instincts. Typically, this means moving to cover and using the Recover ability to gain back WPs, which will end the Panicked state and make them available for the next turn. Mind Controlled Mind Control is inflicted primarily by enemies such as the Mindfragger or Siren, but also by the Priest class at a sufficient level. Mind Controlled units are under the control of the side that gave them this status. If one of your own units is mind controlled, they lose all APs and cannot take action until the next turn; but if you mind control an enemy, that enemy retains all APs and can act immediately. Frenzied This beneficial status is applied primarily by a Siren with the appropriate mutation, but can also be applied by your own soldiers if they have gained certain mutations. Frenzied status grants units a +50% Speed bonus, enabling them to move further with the same amount of APs. In addition, they become immune to Panic, even if they WPs drop below 0.